Kiba Inukami
Character Outline Kiba Inukami (犬神牙 Inukami Kiba)''' is a human child bearing dog-like features. Kiba is a hot-headed and immature child underneath his calm exterior looks. Once stolen from his home by a freak circus and rescued by AA, Kiba now lives with his new friends. He gets easily irritated and gets into a lot of fights with the smart-aleck Akira and the annoying chatterbox Kyun. Kiba's living with wolves most of his life let him possess powerful abilities and sharp claws that can pierce even the thickest armor. His symbol is the '''Dog Pawprint. Character History Before the Storyline Kiba was born into a normal family of humans living in the forest. But one day, while chopping down trees, they were approached by a pack of wolves. Unknowingly, they were trespassing in wolf territory. Terrified for their life, they threw the baby Kiba at their feet and ran away. The Alpha of the pack took pity on the infant and decided to raised him as her own. Kiba learned how to hunt and run like a wolf, as well as learning how to fight. He even learned how to speak both the human and animal language. One day, while looking at the humans living nearby, Kiba came across a group of hunters passing through their territory. Seeing them as an enemy, Kiba attempted to attack the group, but was thrown aside easily. He was then kidnapped by them and sold to a circus titled the "Wolf Boy." Trapped in a cage and ridiculed by the seers, Kiba was seen as a freak of nature. He learned he was with a traveling circus, so Kiba was forced to be away from his home. While in the Ardor Region, Kiba came across the knowledge of a witch named Annabelle, who could grant any wish if they prayed for it at night while holding a four-leafed clover. On that night, Kiba prayed that he would be able to go back home. The next day, he was visited by a passerby who called herself Ariel Annabelle. Pitying the creature, AA gave Kiba some food and lent him her ear. AA saw him as a cute dog and, carelessly, broke him out of his circus cage and made him her pet. In actuality, she was the witch Annabelle who he prayed for: AA came across his wish and also thought it was best if he went back home; back to his family and his mother. In time, Kiba became very attatched to AA, almost enough for him to not to want to go back home. Kiba was allowed to go back to his pack when AA heard his mother, the Alpha, was sick. AA told Kiba to go see to his mother, since she told him she had to go travel some more anyway. Kiba, using his new-found training from AA, learned he could command the wolves of his pack and became the new Alpha when his mother died. Their pack was in charge of defeating trespassers in their forest, both human and supernatural. In the Manga One day, while hunting in the woods, Kiba sees a pidgeon with a letter around its neck. Seeing the emblem on the envelope, he knew it was from AA. He reads that she met some friends, Bey Tentsuri and Luna Twilight, and decide to live together with the two of them. She also wants Kiba to join them in their new home, which is, oincidentally, nearby their forest. Kiba decides to go and learn more about humans, allowing his pack to live close-by. Kiba, at first, doesn't get along with the others for his odor and appearance, especially Yashi Sakura. But in given time, Kiba gets along with everyone, like the family pet. Personality Kiba has a very lound and outgoing personality; he always says what he wants and does what he wants, without being bothered by others' opinions. Kiba comments he hates bathing and anything clean. Kiba has a short fuse and gets easily irritated and fights, especially with Yashi. Secretly and stubbornly, Kiba cares for his new friends, as if they were his second pack. Appearance Kiba is seen as a light-tanned skin boy with a tall appearance. He has shaggy, black hair extended to his neck and sharp, narrow amber eyes. He likes wearing short-sleeved shirts, jeans, and boots; anything comfy and roomy for him. Relationships Ariel Annabelle "AA" AA is Kiba's Creator; they first met when Kiba called for her when he was taken away from his home by a freak circus. AA came to grant his wish and take him home, resulting in the two travelling together. Kiba almost didn't want to go back home, but was called back when he learned that his mother was ill. Kiba sees AA as his second mother, and cares for her deeply. Yasashi "Yashi" Sakura Yashi is Gentle's sister, a tomboyish girl. Like Kiba, she also has a short temper and is easily irritated. She gets into a lot of fights with Kiba, both verbally and eventually, physically. Gentle and AA comment they're in a "healthy relationship" but others see it as something else. Kiba, despite claiming to hate Yashi, actually cares for her very much. Weapons & Abilities Inhuman Strength & Speed Kiba, living with wolves most of his life, has inhuman physical strength; he is capable of lifting objects that weigh 100 pounds over his head. Kiba is also able to run at an inhuman pace, almost at a wolf's, even faster if he wanted to. Iron Claw A magic attack AA gave to him. Kiba uses his sharp nails and is able to grow them sharper. With these enhanced claws, Kiba is able to rip through any material in one strike, including iron. Fang Dagger A custom-made hand-dagger for Kiba. It is a short dagger with a white-silver blade and a leather-wrapped handle. Kiba is able to use it for attacking purposes or for simpla chores, such as cutting something or for sharpening something. Trivia *Kiba is known in Infinity Academy as the #1 fighter in the school- being able to defeat almost 100 people in one fight Gallery Kiba 2 copy.jpg